And Tristan Also Sucks
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: Miles contemplates how to ruin Tristan after the election. Set between 1501 and 1502.


Title: And Tristan Also Sucks

Summary: Miles contemplates how to ruin Tristan after the election. Set between 1501 and 1502.

Characters: Miles Hollingsworth

Notes: I swear, I promise! I didn't mean for this to turn sexual, but it did. You have to trust your muse though! If you betray it, it'll betray you. So I wrote what my muse stated. This story isn't what I initially set out to write, but I love it in its own way!

Check for another author's note at the end.

* * *

 **And Tristan Also Sucks**

"Roses are red."

"Violets are blue."

"This assignment sucks."

"Much like Tristan sucks my dick."

Those words were spoken slowly, deliberately, almost poetically to an empty audience as he contemplated his life in the pool house. Miles Hollingsworth III grinned at the thought of how this would ruin Tristan.

For a moment, Miles had thought the he and Tristan had made up, before the other teen had thrown a hissy fit on stage at the election. Fine, he could deal with that. But then Tristan had betrayed him by turning him in for breaking a spending limit rule. A minor infraction in Miles' opinion but it had lost him his presidency. That, truly, was what made him mad. He had wanted this presidency. Needed it to feel like he was a part of something and doing something to help him fix his fucked up life. A distraction, true, but a distraction that could show him that he was capable of helping those around him. And he had lost it all because of Tristan.

Tristan had been the secret embers that he kept hidden away deep inside of himself as some sort light of hope. But now Tristan had betrayed him and was less than the dirt beneath his feet.

He had never stopped loving Tristan after their breakup. In fact, their break up had been a result of the love he felt for Tristan and realizing that he wasn't good enough for him. After their meet up in the pool house he thought he was ready to restart their relationship now that he was in a better place without his father in his life, but Tristan had ruined it. Tristan was no longer the boy he had loved. And now Miles had to ruin the person who had betrayed him and took the last bit of hope from him.

And that was why Miles was in the pool house. Part two of his great plan of revenge against Tristan. There were cameras in the pool house as a rich family had cameras everywhere to protect their precious property. He squashed the thought of distaste at his family's love for petty possessions. It was not the time to be annoyed by such frivolous things. Today his goal was to destroy Tristan. Every part of himself told him this was the thing to do to get revenge - except his heart, which cried out that he forgive Tristan. But everything else tingled with thrill at the thought of completely destroying the one who had stabbed him in the back.

The cameras in this room surely caught the tryst the two of them had had. It was the climax of his little poem - and his own he remembered with a smirk of when he came in Tristan's mouth.

He looked up at the camera, and true enough, the camera's line of sight easily would have caught the spot where Tristan had gone down on him.

Miles felt his penis begin to swell with blood at the thought. Tristan had been his first sexual encounter in a long time as he hadn't bothered to find sexual release in people after he and Zoe broke off their ill-fated romance over the summer. It had been the first time he had begun to doubt his interest in women as he and Zoe quite literally bent over backwards to please one another. They both failed realizing their sexualities were beginning to come into conflict and they settled into a passive friendship - a friendship that was now surely over with the war brewing between him and Tristan. Zoe's friendship was something he was willing to sacrifice to strike back at the boy who had betrayed him and stamped out the last of the flames inside of him.

Thoughts of Zoe began to fade as his penis continued to stiffen at the thought of Tristan sucking him off the other day. He was standing now where he stood when Tristan was down on his knees in front of him, fondling at his penis with his hands and tongue. It had been his first sexual experience with a guy past the kissing and groping he did with Tristan last year and it had been amazing.

He moaned as he stroked his hard dick through his pants now fully aroused at the recollection. He'd give anything to have Tristan here now. To be back together with him so they could enjoy each other's company and bodies. But that was gone now. Tristan betrayed him, and now Miles was about to burn any bridges that may be left.

Miles' breathing was heavy as he stood there, looking down, recalling with a rush of arousal that the last time he had done this he saw Tristan's head bobbing on his cock. His fingers slipped below his waistband as he gave into his basic desires. His left hand ripped off his buckle as his right went for his cock, finger swiftly wrapping around the thick shaft. He sighed with relief at the first jerk, tension leaving his body. He was alone and he was going to relive this memory of Tristan before he left it as a scorch in his memory along with the rest of Tristan.

He replayed the memory of Tristan's hands pulling down his swimsuit and eagerly grabbing his throbbing cock after their heated make out session. It had been a good make out as they were both hungry for each other after not having touched one another in over six months. Tristan wasted no time in doing what they both wanted as his lips met the head of his cock.

Miles' own fingers found the head of his penis causing him to moan at the memory. It was his first sexual encounter with another guy and it had been amazing. His breathing deepened as he felt the first tinglings of an orgasm.

Miles spat in his hand then returned it to his cock and continued stroking, doing his best to recreated the sensation of Tristan's lips traveling down his penis. He shuddered at the memory of warmth surrounding his penis and as a tongue worked in ways that made him feel in a way a girl had never made him feel. Or maybe it was just because it was Tristan. Everything with Tristan was always just because he was Tristan. Tristan was special. Tristan was the love of his life.

Those were the thoughts on his mind as his breathing accelerated and his mind exploded as his dick throbbed in his hands and spewed, cumming all over his hand and the floor in front of him. Oh, how he wished it was Tristan's in front of him, mouth pulsating on his penis and cleaning up the mess before one happened. How he wished he could lean down again and kiss him, then cuddle on the couch saying how everything would be okay.

He whimpered as his hand gave his cock two more strokes as the arousal left him. He would never have those things he knew. He would never have the comfort of someone really caring about him. He didn't deserve it. He always did the worst thing possible to prevent someone from hurting him worse.

Maybe, just maybe, this time he wouldn't. He fell to the couch in a heap and cuddled in on himself for warmth, the cool night air starting to drift in. He just wanted to be in Tristan's arms right now.

Try as he might, he couldn't hate Tristan. He couldn't destroy Tristan. Because no matter what Tristan did, Miles would always love him.

And nothing hurt worse than knowing that they would never be together. Even if Tristan would take him back, he couldn't allow it. He was bad for Tristan. He was bad for everyone.

"Roses are red."

"Violets are blue."

"This assignment sucks."

"And Tristan does too."

All four of those statements were true. His love for Tristan didn't make what he did okay. Tristan had still betrayed him. Taken the thing he needed to get through the year without fucking up what little good remained in his life. Now he was more alone than ever. But the thought of anyone, especially himself, hurting Tristan filled him with a dread worse than that of his father walking in the door to the pool house now and ridiculing him for his existence and the cum stains on his expensive rug.

He knew Tristan was as desperate as he was though. He needed to end any thoughts of a relationship in case Tristan ever wanted him back. What had worked so well last time was indifference. The best way to get Tristan to lose interest in him was to make Tristan think he didn't care about him at all. Writing a poem about him probably wasn't the best idea to accomplish that goal; however, he did need a grade of some sort.

"Rose are red."

"Violets are blue."

"This assignment sucks."

"And Tristan also sucks."

It was a poem that spoke of a lack of creativity. That spoke of indifference. That spoke of a world in which he didn't spend every moment thinking about Tristan. All it was was a petty insult at Tristan for taking his presidency away. And that's exactly what he needed him to think.

Because Tristan could never find out just how much he loved him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! This was loosely based off of a Valentine's Day card made by tumblr user WhirlwindofDisaster. Basically, threw in "Tristan sucks dick" at the end of the poem. Then I was like, "what if Miles actually said that, would make him serious about ruining Tristan." Then it turned into "well, Tristan sucked his dick and Miles wants to ruin him, I'm sure he has some video from rich people house." And now we have this. Because we all know that Miles could never really hurt Tristan unless he felt it was for his own good like in Hero vs Villain (assuming you buy the theory that Miles broke up with Tristan because he thought he wasn't good

 **Edited 3/17/2016**


End file.
